La Petite Mort
by Desdemona Kakalose
Summary: Before the sun itself, the final showdown wreaks its bloody love. I can't live with you and I won't live without you, so join me in Hell, my dear. But permit me... one final request? ZADR .The little death.


Before the sun itself, the final showdown wreaks it's bloody love. I can't live with you and I won't live without you, so join me in Hell, my dear. ZADR . Title means 'The little death'.

**Done as a dare. Actually, it's the first serious lemon flavored ANYTHING I've ever done. My other romances have been fluff or semi-implied. **

**I'm told it's fairly good though. You be the judge.**

**--**

6'o clock, christmas morning; no shadows, no reflections here.

slender hands wrapped themselves around the alien's neck. One strayed downwards, a stelleto in grasp. The deathly sharp point barely connected with delicate skin.

"I know the armada is coming, _Zim_" breathed the assailent.

"And just what are you going to do about it, DIB?" retorted the victim from resevours of bravado.

"Obviously..." the human leaned in till they were but inches apart, "...I can't just stand by while my home is decimated... However..."

Zim flinched as the loathsome knife split the skin above his heart.

"However," continued Dib, "I find myself unable to kill my greatest tormenter. You might be surpriesed, but in truth," he leant into the alien's antenae region, "I love you. So much, you must kill me now."

"What?" the Irken gasped, eyes widening in the near darkness.

"Murder me, ravage me, rip me apart." The man illuminated, "But first, a final request?" he purred, releasing his opposite.

"I suppose..." said Zim suspiciously.

"Invaders cannot love. You told me that once... But surely you can explore," a black clad leg wrapped around the irken's, "Other benifits?"

Zim's breath caught, and a trail of fire burned its furious path from his legs to more concerned areas.

"You want..." _Ohgodohgodohgod..._

"I want you to fuck me, and join me in Hell" Dib tossed the knife aside and smashed their bodies together violently. "Any problems?"

"No," a sharp intake of breath, "None at all." _Oh Irk, the friction _

The man slid his hands under the uniform tunic, sharp fingernails slicing through the thin alien skin. "Why don't you give me an anatomy lesson? I have _so_ much to learn... so little time..."

"Unnnn," groaned Zim, grinding against his enemy's hips, searching out more of that indiscribable breath taker that made his knees buckle.

"I always hoped it would end like this," the human slid a hand along his adversary's thigh, inching fingers under the tight black pants. "I thought it might be a vampire though. You can be my vampire, hmmm?" he grinned slyly.

The roaming hand found it's mark, wrapping a vice-like grip around the alien's slender and sinfully long cock.

Zim hissed and sank his claws into tender human shoulders, drawing a complementary groan. Oh, he needed more skin! The invader slashed through flimsy cotton barriors, visiously yanked his rival close enough that bare skin rubbed against his invader's uniform.

The utter blasphemy of the situation sent sparks shooting through his veins and hightened the sense of Dib's hand around his length. Irk, it wasn't enough! That hateful shirt still kept their skin apart.

"The shirt," he ordered breathlessly, pulling his enemy's free hand to the offending cloth.

All-to-happy to comply, Dib slid his hand across the smooth green torso, dragging the shirt up and over Zim's head. It was thrown accross the room.

That pale hand ghosted over the alien's chest and shoulders, drawing a stangled moan when one nail dug into the cut from his stelleto. From the window, there was only enough light to see outlines, but the form under his fingertips was sinuey, and maybe even delicate?

Good, Dib was tired of humans. They got old _fast_.

Bodies still pressed against each other,the Earthling tugged them back onto his bed. The invader looked down on him in the most wonderfully evil way. The zipper was snapped, being yet another obstical from getting what they wanted. And Zim ALWAYS got what he wanted.

This was when the paranormalist got a sinful idea. Slowly, too slowly to notice at first, he slid his fingers along the sensitive length, drawing a deep moan from the irken. The hand sped up it's pace, tracing end to end so quickly that Zim nearly lost it.

Dib brushed his slit, and the alien sank sharp teeth into his shoulder for fear of screaming. Ironically, the fangs shredding his skin brought the human to a scream in his sted.

He twisted the sheets, relinqishing his grasp on the Irken.

"What a lovely scream you have," growled the invader, "Let's try that again." He spotted a tempting nub on either side of Dib's chest and bit down, hard. Once again came the lung heaving scream, drawing a twitch from Zim's cock.

"If you really want a scream," panted the man under him, "Move to the main event." He spread his legs and smirked.

Ruby eyes widened and Zim's face slid into a feral grin. Without a moment of preparation, he thrust his swollen manhood into his enemy's tight entrance.

That was when Dib made good his word and screamed like all hell was ripping apart his body. Which, in a way, it was.

When the shriek evened out, the Irken maniac drew back and slammed forward again, gaining rhythm as friction sent hot waves of ache through his veins.

Dib tensed as if in pain, but his eyes were wide open and he met every thrust, starving for more.

"Controll me," he moaned, wrapping his arms around the villain's torso. Zim, in turn, leant down and kissed him for the first time, speeding his rhythm all the while.

The mouths crashed again, tounges twining, fangs digging into lips till both mouths filled with blood.

"F-fuck," gasped the Earthling, drawing back as the alien slammed into that brain-melting nerve. Red filled his vision and he felt a burning pleasure twist in on itself.

"Kiss me killmefuckme - GOD - HURT me!" he demanded, crushing his fingers into the invader's back.

That sensation pushed Zim over the edge and he pushed in as far as he could, yanking a knife from his pak with the last of his sane mind. There was one satisfaction missing.

In the same moment that his nerves exploded within him, washing his body with spasming perfection, he smashed the knife through Dib's ribcage. Bones snapped.

The man's eyes snapped open, his mouth stretched wide and his screams mingled with his lover's, as a dark big bang resounded in him.

Thrashing, coating thmeselves in blood, they rode out the waves.

When they abated, Zim slid over the edge and onto the floor, kneeling his thin form as vermilion seeped into the covers. One final heave brought him up next to the dying man.

Irkens can't cry, so when the blood stained sheets met his vision, twisted and tangled into the shape of a heart, he let out a harsh giggle, melting into insane laughter. Strength gone, he dropped level with the gasping Dib.

"Beyond the pale..." he whispered. "Y'know... what they used to say?"

The alien shook his head.

"'Sorrow drinks our blood'."

"I'll follow you," started Zim, cheek to cheek with Dib.

"W-why? You're free now..."

"I love you... not that an Irken can love... but I _won't_ live withou you. There's no place in the new world for you... no place in my world for us... And I won't fill this tomb alone."

"If... you... say so..." conceeded Dib, his eyes losing focus as his abused heart slowed to a stop.

"I wish I _was_ your vampire..." whispered the lamenting Irken.

What little light there was painted the room in blues and blacks, bruised saphire broken only by the pitiful red glow of a clock.

"Six nineteen," the invader read. He slipped the self-destruct button out from his pak. "How about the mountain, Dib? It's a beautiful place to burn."

The Greatest Threat to Humanity lifted his human's empty form , slipped his pants back into place and dashed out the window, spider legs spread in the moonlight.

_Impossibility seducing our corpse..._

**

* * *

**

Themed after the Marylin Manson song 'If I was Your Vampire'.

**What? I like big M.**

**YOU should go listen to it. Don't let my horrible smut ruin the song for you. It's good enough to make up for stuff.**

**Horrible, brain melting stuff.**

**The title is not just a random thing--it has a reason. The Little Death was a term for the climax in the Rennisance (ignore the horrendous spelling). I thought it fitting in that Dib dies AS he reaches that point. Y'see?**

**Reviews are nice, but serious critique is what I'm really looking for. Either is fine with me. Just say something so I know you were here. :D**


End file.
